1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a button.
2. Description of Related Art
Push buttons are often employed in public places, such as for controlling elevators, for operating game equipment, etc. These buttons are touched frequently by many, therefore, they can be contaminated by many kinds of bacteria, which will become a health hazard.